Zen Xeon
's desk, relaxing]] Zen Xeon is a jounin that lives in Kawagakure, with his two brothers Morino Ryuzaki(adopted), and Katashi Xeon. He loves eating beef ramen, which is his favorite meal, and drinking a nice warm cup of green tea at the local Tea House. Personality Zen Xeon is a very mysterious person, keeping many details about his past to himself. Although, most of the time he is a friendly person, the reason for this is because he is outgoing, but can be serious at times, when he wants to be serious. Being scarred by events from his past, such as: a war, being possesed, and having close friends dying have left a scar on his personality, making him cold, sometimes, but covers that part of his life up from others. His main goals is to protect his two younger brothers from harm, since he has been through so much in his past, hoping that his brothers will not have to go through the same troubles he had to go through, in his past. History Zen Xeon was born in Kirigakure, living there for a year before moving to Kawagakure with his parents and younger brother, Katashi Xeon. His parents used to urge him to enroll into the academy, which he initially chose not to. But after some time he thought he would give it a shot, though he was an average student. Zen graduated at a early age with the rest of the students in his class, many of which were not his friends. Furthermore, after his graduation, Zen was placed in a squad with Kayugen Mistumaru and Uru Uzima, with Akatoso Ronin as their squad leader. Zen, with the help of his Sensei would soon find out that his main element was water; thus, the state of mind to master this element to the fullest he could settled. Zen was known to be mischievous, getting into much trouble with many of the older and experienced genin; but these troublesome quarrels would help develop a brotherly relationship with the genin he annoyed the most, Zewo Kamechi. Zen and his teammates were not close to one another, not even bothering talking to one other for the most part due to the fact they were all taught individually by their Sensei. During his years as a genin Zen participated in many events, for example, being possessed by Nagamaru, who was perhaps Kawagakure's most notable antagonist. However, it was during the tragic war with the Dragonfly Village that he lost his closest friend, Zewo; Zen was put into a squad with Zewo, and a fellow ninja to fend for their beloved home, but after all the bloodshed had occurred''' Zen''' was presumed the only survivor of his squad. Not much happened after the Dragonyfly Village war, though Zen was absent for his first chuunin examination because he was off taking care of some family business, while his teammates moved on to earn the rank of chuunin. But even as the next chuunin examination came around he chose to not participate this time as well, only because he believed he was not well prepared to take it just yet. Finally, as the third opportunity to advance to chuunin had arrived Zen entered the examination and passed with exceptional effort; this marked the time he made life long friendships with the fellow ninja he moved on with. Between the second and the third chuunin examination, he was involved in the homicide of Academy Student, Hideki Takahashi, with his accomplice, Katsuro Gensai '''(who he is typically caught engaging in sexual relations with). As a chuunin '''Zen's skills vastly improved, being skilled enough to manage blowing off two limbs of The Kappa. Meanwhile his younger brother, Katashi graduated from the academy, so Zen gave him a long sword as a gift. He also adopted Morino Ryuzaki, whose mother and father lived outside the village and decided they entrust Zen with the responsibility of taking care of Morino while he stayed in Kawagakure. He trained his two younger brothers for long periods of time, preparing them for tight situations to come. Another notable event Zen took part of was the Tournament of Wind, which took place within the village. Zen signed up for however many brackets he qualified for right away. Once the tournament started, it appeared that Zen didn't start out too good in the D-Bracket; which consisted only of genins, or chuunins, yet Zen somehow took third place. Afterwards, in the C-Bracket portion of the tournament he successfully made it all the way to the finals, facing off against Kawagakure's Green Beast, Amakazi Katana. Unfortunately Zen had lost to the jounin. Shortly, the B-Bracket proceeded after but it was solely for jounin level ninja, however, they were missing a contestant so Zen was elected as the "chuunin replacement". His skills took him through the preliminary and semi final rounds, knocking out jounins such as: Shunaru Kibouya, and Akatoso Ronin. He then made it to the final match where he fought Tenku Shinegi, who forfeited the match to Zen, declaring him the winner of the B-Bracket portion. Ganjou Kaze Arc Zen Xeon has only encountered Ganjou Kaze on a few occasions, yet the times that they do encounter each other, face to face, they never actually engage into combat with each other. All the information Zen knows about Ganjou was gathered by listening to others speak about him, but Zen does not believe him to be much of a threat, after realizing that his powers were probably nowhere near the great antagonist, Nagamaru, who had the ability to take control over Zen's body while his physical body was long destroyed. During this arc, Zen encounters a "Nightmare", which are these dark colored creatures, with a giant white smile on their face, but he does not interact with these creatures, just ignoring them. A few months passed by, with Ganjou weilding a new jutsu to cast the villagers of Kawagakure into a genjutsu, this genjutsu sent the Zen Xeon to the past in which they had to fight some of the older villagers. A Surprise? When Zen just recently turned the age of 21, a child appeared at his house named Mizuki Xeon. He resembled Zen enough to be able to call them brothers, Mizuki's mother was Ai Ryuzaki, who was Zen's adoptive brother's sister. This surprise caused Morino to want to get back at Zen for having sexual relations with his sister six years in the past, when both Ai, and Zen were 15 years old. Zen gladly accepted Mizuki into his household, but was still fired up at the fact that the mother kept this secret away from him for so long. Zen didn't realize that his son was such a troublemaker, Mizuki had provoked most of the students except his best friend, Arata. Zen had to punch Masuki several times, thinking that he had attacked his son. Zen Xeon still seems oblivious to Mizuki's actions during the day, allowing him to do what he wants, when he wants. Jounin Examinations The jounin examinations were near at hand, and all the participant were preparing for the challenges that they may face during the exams. On the day of the exam, all the chuunin were resting their minds, readying themselves for the events that would take place, including Zen. The examinations began, and this years exams were being hosted by the elite jounin, Ishroki Fushiyama. Ishroki gave a breif speech about the exams, and what it meant to be a jounin ranked ninja. They all moved upstairs at the Kage Tower towards the first portion of the exam. The first portion of the exam was a written one; everyone took a seat at a desk around the room, Zen took a seat in the back of the room, since everywhere else was taken. Ken Sadeki was in the middle of the building procting them to start the exam. Zen didn't have much trouble with this portion of the exam, all the questions were so basic to him, so he answered them as if they needed a basic answer. This strategy seemed to prove towards his advantage after the timer had gone off,' Ishroki '''gave another speech about how the basic answer is most likely right. After Ishroki had given his short speech, he announced who passed the written portion of the exam, those included: '''Hideyoshi Sadeki', Tascain Sophora, and Zen Xeon. After the first portion, Ishroki instructed the ninja to move to the second portion of the exam, which was located at the arena. Instantly, Zen, and Masuki '''were chosen to fight, but it was a brief fight. The second portion was the longest of the three exams. They all moved to the third portion of the examinations, which was the last portion. Ishroki told them to relax, as he gathered information about each, and every one of them, '''Zen '''caught onto this instantly. '''Ishroki '''provoked the young group of ninja, making his first move on '''Oriente. Zen only got in one attack, but it would be sufficent enough. Ishroki had charged off to the Kage Tower, in which he made an announcment for all the participants to follow along. The passers of the exam were announced, the people who had passed the exam with the rank of jounin: Tascain Sohpora, Hideyoshi Sadeki, and Zen Xeon. This brought great joy to Zen, he went to his brother Katashi, and told him the news of his graduation to the next rank. Buckling Down After he became a jounin, he has been training himself so he could become better as a ninja. He has been attending many more missions then he did before, during this time he had completed his first S-ranked mission, and lead it. This extra practice during these missions has certainly increased his skills, and wits on the battle field. There isn't much to do for him anymore, seeing that he wasn't chosen to handle a squad. He just uses the spare time to increase his skills and the knowledge he has of suiton based jutsus, which has been coming along nicely for the young jounin. His son was shipped back off to his mother after failing the genin examinations. Zen believed that he was too young to become a shinobi, and should wait a few more years before coming back. He's at a stable point in his life right about now, and has a ton of free time. Dark Horizons.. Zen Xeon began to wonder why he was taking orders from the village, and this started to create other ideas in his mind, like that he should only take orders from himself. He had contacted Hamuru Hamechi, who had also the same ideals. They planned to leave the village the next morning, but a incident happened were Ken Sadeki was about to arrest Zen, but Hamuru had intervened, thus causing the two to escape a day earlier. The duo were looking for some action, and had several altercations with the village shinobi, one of these battles led to the death of Itaku Shiki. He had been made a S-ranked criminal by now, and Ishroki had to step in. The village had formulated a plan to capture Hamuru, and Zen. It was a rainy day, and the two rogue shinobi were taking refuge in Tetsu, by now they had a new partner. It was an unknown ninja who had a specialty in using doton jutsus, and had originated from the Rain Village. The unknown doton-user had informed the two (Zen, Hamuru) about the search parties that were sent out in search of the two shinobi. He had quickly formulated a plan to sneak passed them, and move up towards the Earth Country, then leave towards the Sound Village. He had also informed the doton-user to spy on the village shinobi, though this was the last time they saw him. They had successfully made it to the village of Kawagakure, and made their way all the way up to the Earth Country, but little did they know that Ishroki was following shortly behind. Ishroki had informed the village shinobi of their location, and the final battle took place. Hamuru had given up in the midst of the battle, though Katsuro Gensai showed no mercy on Hamuru, and cut off both his hands. Zen had planned to use Kiramay to allow an escape to be made, but cut her throat, though she still lived. The battle would lead to Zen losing his ability to use his legs for a while. Accolades *'Tournament of Wind: D-Bracket' (Third place) *'Tournament of Wind: C-Bracket' (Second place) *'Tournament of Wind: B-Bracket' (First place) *'Tournament of Wind: A-Bracket' (Second place) *'Sungar's Eating Contest' (First place) *'Kawagakure's Summer Ball: Best Dressed Male' (First place) *'Kawagakure's Summer Ball: Best Male Dancer' (Second place) *'Kawagakure's Summer Ball: King and Queen' (Second place) Category:Jounin